


Death Note: Mello X Reader - Not Alone

by HeyItsJewel



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsJewel/pseuds/HeyItsJewel
Summary: Adult content you have been warned.





	Death Note: Mello X Reader - Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Adult content you have been warned.

It was late, LA sure was beautiful at night, but the crime rate was so high even walking alone was a huge risk. You walked down a busy road next to several tall buildings and surrounded by a noisy environment. You thought about Mello, lately he had been on your mind, this whole Kira case was really eating at you. You were worried about his safety. You were in constant fear that one second you may be alive and all well and then the next second you may be dead. After many years you began working closely with the SPK, which included Near, which Mello disliked. You took your phone out of your coat pocket and the screen lights up. 11:37pm. Suddenly a call came in, it was Mello. You stopped walking immediately and picked up. A simple ‘hey’ and a ‘how are you’ conversation began. Followed with each others whereabouts.   
"(Y/N), i want to see you.” Mello spoke softly over the phone, you couldn’t say no, why would you?  
“Come pick me up then? I wanna go someplace quiet. I miss you.” he agrees and now you wait at a near by bus stop. The road surprisingly got a little more quiet and the traffic had gone down too. After a while you noticed a tall dark figure walking on the road, he was walking pretty fast, maybe he was in a hurry. Pulling out your phone you pretended to check your messages. You go through a random chat, it was between you and Gevanni. You thought the stranger was gone but then you heard an unrecognisable voice. “Huh?” you didn’t hear what the guy said. You put your phone away and looked up at him, he was 3 times the size of you, which was pretty intimidating.  
“I said, what’s a pretty girl like you doing out here late at night?” you shuddered at his creepy voice. What was going to happen next? Murder, rape or both?   
“I’m waiting for my boyfriend.. he’ll be here in a second.” you snapped and tried to keep your composure.   
“Boyfriend huh?” you nodded and kept quiet. He grinned and laughed a little, you could barely see his face it was so dark. “Come ‘ere” he gestured for you to come towards him and instead you ran the other way. You shouted for someone to help you, but there was no one around.   
“LEAVE ME ALONE!” you kept running and he started to chase after you. He was catching up, he was much faster than you. You ended up in a corner, trapped. He cornered you and sniggered.  
“I’m gonna take you home” he was about to put his hands on you until you heard a familiar engine of a motorcycle. Your bad boy was finally here, the strange man backed off and you just started to run towards Mello. You smiled warmly, so relieved he was finally here. Mello stopped infront of you, taking off his helmet and getting off his motorcycle. He’d always take off his helmet knowing you’d greet him with a kiss. You almost threw yourself at him, kissing him hard and pulling away to hug him tightly. You kept your face hidden into Mello’s chest hoping that guy would go away. Mello noticed the stranger, his eyes fixed onto you.   
“This guy giving you trouble (Y/N)?” you looked towards the stranger, it was like he was observing you.   
“Yeah and a real creep too, said he was gonna ‘take me home’” you really shouldn’t of said that to be honest, you knew Mello would get really pissed and probably kill him. As long as Mello was there that creepy guy couldn’t touch you. Mello had his hand resting on a gun inside his leather jacket. The tall man started to grin, as if he was really trying to get himself killed. Mello approached this guy slowly, telling him to get the fuck out or he’ll make a mess of him on the floor. This guy was much bigger than Mello, in height and size. But you knew Mello was tougher. This creep didn’t budge, instead he stood there staring at you. “Take your eyes off of her or i’ll make sure you won’t be able to see again..” Mello spoke quietly but had a stern hint in his voice. He pulled out his gun with one hand and pressed it against the guys head. You stood there watching everything, you didn’t want Mello getting into any trouble with the law, besides, the police were already after him before. “I said get the fuck out of here!” he raised his voice and kept his gun pointed at the guys head.   
“You’re harmless without your toy gun kid” the older man smirked and pushed the gun away from his head. That was enough to get Mello raging. He really hated it when people called him 'kid', usually everyone takes him seriously. Immediately he tried to jump on this guy, you pulled him back but he was too strong.  
“Mello leave it let’s just go!” he ignored your plea and grabbed the guy by the neck.   
“I’LL PUT A BULLET IN YOUR HEAD IM NOT FUCKING BLUFFING! TOUCH HER AND ILL KILL YOU” Mello was dead serious and i looked at the strange man, shaking my head trying to tell him to back off. All that rage had taken over Mello, he kept the gun at the guys head and you knew he was about to pull the trigger.   
“MELLO NO!” You pushed his arm up and he pulled the trigger missing the strangers head by a few inches. The older man backed off immediately. “He’s not joking he’ll kill you” you pulled Mello back with all your strength. But Mello was stronger, throwing a punch at the guys jaw, the man staggered back wiping away the blood from his lip. Suddenly he ran off, didn’t even look back. Mello shouted at him, calling him a coward and all sorts of names. Mello exhaled in anger.  
“Bastard..” he looked towards you looking a little mad “Next time don’t stop me” you crossed your arms.   
“Look, i don’t want you getting into any trouble okay. I don’t want you behind bars..” you stood more closer to Mello and he looked directly into your eyes.

“Listen, you’re my girl and i need to make sure no one ever touches you.” you blushed at the title he gave you and tucked his hair behind his ear.

“Baby.. i do appreciate for what you did ok, i really do” You rubbed your hands against his shoulders going down to his chest and back up again. He began to calm down and you felt him become less tense. He loved it when you called him that. In response he picked you up to kiss you, you kissed him back and you wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer. He put you down and broke the kiss “I don’t want anything to happen to you and if that means killing someone that’s fine by me” He was really over protective and the jealous type but you kinda liked that about him.

“Please don’t kill anyone okay?” you sighed and walked towards his motorcycle, waiting for him to take you away from this place.

“I missed you” he walked over to you and gives you an adoring smile. He presses a small kiss onto your forehead. Something that everyone thought was out of character for Mello to do but you knew him inside and out, even though he seemed to be a tough guy he was still caring and sweet to you.

“I missed you too, now let’s get out of here” as you both get on his motorcycle. He puts his helmet back on and begins the engine. As you both go off fast you tightly wrap your arms around his waist. Admiring the city lights and the beauty of night life of LA. You lay your head against Mello’s back, feeling quite happy after such a long time. Mello stops at a red light and holds one of your hands in his. You blush a little at the sudden move and you uncontrollably smile. “(Y/N) i need to tell you something, but you’re not going to like it” you look up a little worried now.   
“What is it Mello?” he pauses for a moment.  
“I’m planning to take Takada” the traffic light switched to green and you both head over a bridge.   
“What? Why?” you had to raise your voice in order to be heard and he yells back.  
“I’m going to prove to Near that his plan has a huge hole in it. I’m gonna show him.. i’ll prove to him.. that he won’t be able to take down Kira.. I'll have Kira's head” you felt shocked, angry and upset. You knew that Near had a plan to expose Light, but what Mello was planning to do was understandable but dangerous. His obsession of beating Near and wanting to be L’s true successor could end up killing him one day. Mello stopped in a quiet place just outside the city buildings. You get off his motorcycle and lean again the railing, below was dark water and the lights of the city reflected into it.   
“Mello. Whatever it is you’re trying to do.. i mean, if you really believe doing that will help somehow okay. But please. I don’t want you to do this alone.” He took off his helmet and placed it on his motorcycle. He leaned against the motorcycle and gestured for you to come to him. Mello took you into his arms and explained everything.  
“It’s dangerous, i don’t want you getting involved in this (Y/N)” you shook your head and refused to accept it.  
”No! I’m going with you..” Mello looked at you with cold eyes. The serious expression he made caused you to shudder a little. “I don’t want you to be alone in this. Honestly i don’t want you to do this at all, what if it ends in you..” you trailed off. Not wanting to say the last words.   
“Well if i don’t do it.. no one will. It’s the only thing that can be done.” you looked up at him taking in the blue in his eyes.   
“Mello, please.. Beating Near and trying to prove that you’re L’s true successor is NOT worth more than your life. I’m scared.. i don’t want to lose you. You’re important to me Mihael” he looked directly into your eyes in a little shock that you used his real name. “I love you” He paused, then leaned his head against yours.  
”I love you more” he captures your lips in a warm embrace, you hum quietly as you kiss back softly. Your hands immediately go up to his face, cupping his cheeks and playing with his blonde hair. You feel his hands wander up and down from inside your coat, pulling away you feel your cheeks heat up. He smirks at how red your cheeks are, he found it cute. You look down shyly and he brings you closer. “If i let you come with me promise me you won’t do anything that will end up in you getting hurt” he knew you so well, knowing you will be willing to sacrifice yourself. You paused for a moment and thought about it.  
“Okay i promise.” you smile and kiss his cheek. You felt the his damaged skin on your lips, your thumb lightly went over the scar on the left side of his face. You thought about the amount of pain he must of gone through, you felt your eyes prick with tears but you turned away.   
“(Y/N)?” he placed his hands onto your shoulders. You quickly wipe away the forming tears and shrug it off.   
“Im ok.. just tired” you yawn a little as he wraps his arms around you.   
“Want me to take you home?” you nod, not saying another word. You get on his motorcycle and hold him tight.   
Once you were home you convinced Mello to stay with you. You both ended up in bed, he kissed your cheek lovingly as you turned to face his bare chest. Wrapping his arms around you and entangling your legs together under the bed sheet. You couldn’t stop thinking about what Mello was planning to do. You loved him so much, maybe too much? You wanted to make sure that nothing happens to him. “(Y/N)?” Mello whispers into your ear .

“Mhm?” you looked up at him.  
”Are you upset with me?”  
”What? No of course not.. i’m just worried that’s all”  
”There’s no need to worry everything will be fine” he was lying, even he knew he was lying. But we both accepted this as the truth. You nod and fake smile, resting your head against his chest and tracing your finger around his scar on his arm.  
“Was it painful?” he knew you were referring to the burns.   
“A little.. why?” you paused and hugged him.  
“Nothing.. you just didn’t deserve that. It looks painful, but it definitely does look better. It’s healing up well” he kisses the top of your head, stroking your hair away from your face.   
“This scar will always remind me not to ever put my trust in a shinigami” he had a hint of playfulness in his voice.  
“I’m just happy you’re ok” he pulled you up a little so you’re almost at eye level with him. You gasp and then you’re cut off by a kiss. His tongue melds with yours, you feel yourself heating up and blushing. Gosh he really liked to dominate you. He doesn’t let you pull away, his hair tickles your face as you rub up and down from his chest to his shoulders. You both begin to make out passionately with him completely on top of you, you had no idea what had gotten into him but you liked it. He broke the kiss and tucked your hair behind your ear.   
“I want you” you blush at his remark. You stutter a little.   
“W-what?” you’re heating up badly.  
“You’re cute when you blush” You go even more red and look away in embarrassment. As your head is turned away you only gave Mello a perfect chance for him to attack your neck. He kissed the sensitive skin, sucking and nipping at it causing you to give out small moans into his ear. He hummed as he gave you a love bite, then another and another. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your arms draped over his shoulders. You could feel him start to press against you, softly at first then he applied pressure to your core. Grinding into you effortlessly. You tried to keep quiet but it wasn’t possible, when you began to make louder noises he pressed his warm lips against yours. Your moans were turned into quiet hums. His thumb swiped across your cheek softly and he enjoyed the muffled moans behind the kiss. He pulled away and whispered seductively into your ear.   
“You taste better than chocolate..” he kissed your earlobe and slipped his hand under your tank top, rubbing his thumb over your nipple softly, making your hips jerk up a little. “Mihael..” Mello perked up as soon as he heard you say his name. He smirked and suddenly ripped your tank top apart revealing your body under him. He kissed you again, this time it’s more heated. He teased you, while one hand fondles your right breast his other hand slips into your underwear. You gasp in a little surprise, he uses this to shove his tongue into your mouth again, playing with your tongue and winning dominance. Then you decide to put your hand into his boxers, he pulls away instantly and watches you while your hand wonders. You grab his already hard member, you rub your thumb over his tip and spread the warm liquid forming over his swollen tip. He pulls his hands away and you receive several deep moans as you start to rub his shaft up and down. You push him onto the bed and sit on top of him, grinding him while he watched you. He lets out a few breathy moans and grabs your hips to push you down on him even more. You could feel him getting harder and poking your entrance but you still wanted to tease him. You pull down his boxers, revealing his thick long member. You move yourself lower to his knees and immediately take him into your mouth. He gives you a surprised moan, not expecting you take all of him in completely. You started to jerk your head back and fourth tasting the warm liquid at the back of your throat, you swallowed it and stopped to look up at him. He seemed disappointed that you stopped, he moaned a little in desperation.   
“Why’d you stop?..” you grabbed his shaft and slowly jerked him off, teasing him was fun because it would get him a little mad. When he was mad he loved taking it out on you during sex and it made fucking so good. He got up and pushed you back into the bed, pulling your underwear down and throwing it to the other side of the room. You smiled a little and inserted your fingers into yourself.   
“Mmm... Please Mello.. Fuck me” you began pumping your fingers inside yourself harder and harder, pushing yourself towards climax. Mello had an evil like smirk on his face, you took your fingers out before you felt close and sucked on them moaning and humming.   
“I want you to beg” you stopped licking your fingers, he has never asked for you to beg before. You were desperate.   
“I want all of you Mihael. I want you to fuck me and fill me with your cum.. Please?” you lightly pulled your entrance apart with your fingers, his smile widened and he suddenly pushed himself into you. You instantly wrapped your arms and legs around his back, feeling him stretch you out completely. He was pretty big and you adjusted to his size. “M-mello.. could you actually be a little gentle for now?” he smiled softly and you both meet again with each others lips.  
"Anything you want" He thrusts into you gently for a while, and slowly picks up the pace. You can feel your own liquid leaking out and forming around his member and your entrance, making a bit of a mess. You couldn't hold back the moans anymore, you broke the kiss as Mello went back to kissing and biting at your neck and shoulder.  
"Mmm.." your fingers were tangled in his hair, pushing all his hair back. You were both beginning to sweat as his pace fastened. The sound of skin hitting skin and moaning was only getting louder.  
"You love this don't you?" Mello smirked as he kept smashing back into you, seeing the look on your face was so satisfying. He watched you squirm under him and he held you down firmly.  
"Y-yes.." you could barely speak, the feeling was like a drug and you were both addicted. "M-mello.. i'm gonna.." he pulls out of you immediately, you hated when he did that. "Stop teasing Mihael and just fuck me!" he smirked, he loved getting you all worked up like that. You were pulled by your thighs to the edge of the bed, Mello picked you up and you sat on his lap facing him.   
"I'm gonna finish inside you.. you want that? Hm?" you breathed heavily and nodded shyly, wrapping your arms around his neck. Picking you up he pushed himself back into you, you moaned his name again and he grabbed your hips, slamming you down on him in every thrust. You felt yourself dripping and you blushed knowing you had made a mess all over him. You started to feel his hot liquid spill inside of you, you felt a knot deep inside you being tightened every time he'd push you down hard over and over. You screamed his name a few more times, he forced you up and down again uncontrollably. You arched your back in pleasure feeling yourself coming closer to your climax.  
"M-Mihael.. im gonna..cum" he grunted, making sounds with his thick voice that turned you on even more. His grip on you tightened, he kept pounding into you even harder and your orgasms met simultaneously.  
"Mmm.. (Y/N)" his thrusts slowly became sloppy, moaning your name into your ear and grunting every time he released his cum inside you. One last thrust into you and then you felt the rest of your warm cum forcing itself out of you dripping down your thighs. You both sat there breathing hard. He laid you back down onto to the bed, spreading your legs apart. The mess on your thighs caused the strings of cum to separate, he found that really hot and began licking your thighs clean. He started to kiss and bite you in your inner thighs and you moaned arching your back. He sucked on your bud and licked you slowly causing your breath to hitch and your hips to jerk up every time he'd suck on your clit. He climbed over you and kissed your lips, he bit down on your bottom lip and you let his tongue inside. You broke the kiss and breathed heavily, Mello knew he had completely broken you. You both smiled and laughed a little. "That was good..did you like it?" he breathed out and collapsed beside you, rubbing your thighs.  
"Like it..?" you rubbed your thighs together and turned towards him. "Fuck me again like that.." 

End of Part 1


End file.
